


A Perfectly Healthy Habit

by Helena Isis (AmaUzume)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaUzume/pseuds/Helena%20Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So she masturbates, so what?!  It’s a perfectly healthy habit with many positive benefits.  Who was he to judge her?  She had no doubt he did it himself (no pun intended)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfectly Healthy Habit

“Caitlin, I’m home!” Cisco yelled as he closed the door of their shared apartment with his foot, hands full on Chinese takeout.

When he was met with silence, he put down the food on the kitchen table. “Caitlin! I brought us some food! I got lo mein, kung pao chicken and beef and broccoli,” he said, taking the food out of the bags.

After not hearing a response, Cisco began to worry. Surely nothing happened to Caitlin. It was a rare quiet night, no metahuman threats, not even a Rogues heist. Barry was able to take off early to take Iris out on a proper date and Caitlin had wanted to head home. Cisco had wanted to continue tinkering with a new project, but told Caitlin he would bring home dinner.

He called out, “Caitlin,” again. This time, he was met the moaning of his name by her, coming from their room. His heart seized for a moment. Caitlin can’t be in trouble, she can’t. This was suppose to be their chill night, no stress. When he heard his name moaned out louder a second time, he rushed to their bedroom. He approached their open door with caution, phone out, ready to send up a digital flare to Barry.

However, he greeted by the sight of a spread-eagle Caitlin, slowly fucking herself with one hand and clutching the pillows behind her with the other. To top it the lewd image she presented, she was wearing one of his favorite shirts, the one that said ‘Boba Fett’s Gym’. Another moan spilled from Caitlin’s lips as she worked herself to a frenzy. Cisco had a death grip on the doorknob, unable to move, unable to look away from the obscene sight. Of course, Caitlin would touch herself. Any red-blooded, sexual person touches themselves once in awhile. However, there was a difference between knowing and seeing. And Cisco was seeing for the first time, Caitlin fucking herself. As Caitlin was getting closer and closer to the edge, her fingers moved faster, her moans grew louder. Cisco licked his lips, his thoughts drifting. He could easily walk up to the bed and finish her off.

_‘Why don’t you?’_ the thought strayed through his head. Mind made up, he placed his phone on the nearby dresser and walked towards their bed. He placed a kiss on her forehead to alert Caitlin of his presence.

Caitlin’s hand slowed down and her eyes fluttered open to find herself staring at her boyfriend. Her boyfriend who she thought was still tinkering with a pet project at STAR Labs. Her face flushed with embarrassment, an explanation on the tip of her tongue before she realized she didn’t need to explain. So she masturbates, so what?! It’s a perfectly healthy habit with many positive benefits. Who was he to judge her? She had no doubt he did it himself (no pun intended)! Riled up now, she opened her mouth to lay into him when he gave her a positively filthy kiss that left her breathless and even wetter than before (if that was possible).

“Want me to join in or should I just leave you alone and let you finish?” he whispered in her ear.

Caitlin stared at her boyfriend, dumbstruck by this side of him. When she had gotten control of her mouth, she quietly said, “If you insist.” Before she knew it, her legs thrown over Cisco’s shoulders and his head was between her legs. Knowing exactly what to do, his tongue and fingers soon brought her to an explosive climax. Letting her shaky legs fall back on the bed, Cisco quickly undressed and yanked opened their bedside drawers to pull out a condom. Caitlin just dazily gazed at him, unable to form a coherent thought as she watched him put on the condom. Cisco pulled her in for a fierce kiss while slipping inside her. Caitlin held on tightly to him as he fucked her into the mattress, causing her to yell out his name as another orgasm ripped through her. Cisco soon followed her, calling out her name as he came.

They just laid on the bed afterward, Caitlin stroking his hair as they came down from their sexual high. As soon as Cisco regain his senses, he reluctantly left Caitlin’s embrace to take of the condom and acquire a damp washcloth from the bathroom. He gave her the washcloth and put his boxers on. While Caitlin cleaned herself, Cisco went to retrieve the forgotten Chinese food and some silverware from the kitchen. He came back to the bedroom to see Caitlin taking his shirt off.

“Don’t,” he said from the door, “You know I don’t mind you wearing my shirt.”

Caitlin smiled shyly as she put in back on. She reached for the kung pao chicken after Cisco sat on the bed beside her. They fed each other while Netflix was going on their flatscreen.

“So,” Cisco asked, “was that the first time you were thinking of me while you were...you know?”

Caitlin chewed on her food thoughtfully before she swallowed. “Honestly, no, this wasn’t the first time,” she answered.

“When was the first time, then?” he inquired.

“Remember when Iris and Wally were teaching you to fight?”

Cisco remembered the soreness and bruises. Sure, he knew how to hold his own. You didn’t grow up with his brother and male relatives without learning to hold your own. But, it’s whole different ballgame when learning to properly fight. Especially when you're getting tossed over Iris’s shoulder a ton of times. Shaking himself back to the present, he sideways glanced at Caitlin and gave a “Yes….”

“And do you remember when you sparred Barry…?” she continued on.

Cisco’s eyebrows arched up as he put two and two together, “That was what set you off?”

“What?” Caitlin asked, “You had your shirt off and your hair pulled back and sweat glistening off your back and chest…” Caitlin stared off to the distance, lost in the memory, “I got home and one thing led to another and well…..”

“You touched yourself to thoughts of me?”

“Don’t make it sound so sordid!” Caitlin said, pouting.

Cisco laughed as he moved their food to the nightstand before pulling her into his arms.

“What about you?” she asked, her voice slightly muffled by his chest, “When was the first time you touched yourself to thoughts of me?”

“Honestly, I felt guilty whenever the thought passed,” he said, “Although, the first time I went through with it was after our second date. You were wearing that green wiggle dress and that fuck-me red shade of lipstick. We were in that corner booth of that club and after a couple of those kamikaze shots, we were really going at it. Unfortunately, a metahuman decided to rob a bank and we had to go back to STAR Labs. Let’s just say I had a bad case of blue balls and rather than bother you, I took care of myself after I got home.”

“Poor baby,” Caitlin murmured, kissing him on the cheek.

Cisco kissed her mouth, savoring the taste of her and their dinner. Soon the kiss became rather heated.

“You know, you’ve seen me touch myself,” Caitlin said, pulling back, “but I haven’t seen you.”

Cisco leered at her, “Do you want to?”

“Maybe….”she said coyly.

“Well,” smirked Cisco, leaning back against the bed, hand reaching inside his boxers, “fair is fair….”


End file.
